


The Panel

by fanfiction_fanfriction



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: M/M, Sex Toys, Sex Toys Under Clothing, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-07
Updated: 2014-07-07
Packaged: 2018-02-07 19:31:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1911033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanfiction_fanfriction/pseuds/fanfiction_fanfriction
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gavin's in trouble, he has been for a while. Burnie deices that on that day of the Achievement Hunter panel that he'll take advantage of the punishment that Gavin is long over due for.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Panel

**Author's Note:**

> In honor of the last day of RTX I decided why the fuck not and write a fan fic about Gavin having to go up on stage with a vibrator in his ass because I will forever be unable to go but, that doesn't mean that I can't write about it and make it as sexual as possible

Burnie looks to Gavin as he messes around with Ray before their panel starts, watching the two men smack into each other and playfully push each other around.  
The older man slips his hand inside of his back pocket to find the device kept inside, he’s afraid of losing it before he gives it to the Brit.  
Gavin notices Burnie and yells, “Hey, Burnie! Help me pin Ray down so I can get some leverage, he’s winning!”  
“Actually, Gavin, I was going to ask you to come here for a moment. I want to make sure that everything is okay for the panel.” Burnie replies.  
“Can’t you get Geoff to do it? Or Jack?” Gavin asks, squirming as Ray holds him down.  
Burnie was lucky that Ray wasn’t looking when he gives Gavin that look, the look that means that Gavin has to behave or else there will be consequences, and Gavin was still overdue for a punishment from earlier in the week when he pulled a few screws out of Burnie’s chair, causing the man to fall back and almost hit the back of his head off the window sill. He warned Gavin that this time he wasn’t going to go easy on him and Gavin only smirked, Burnie knows after he gets Gavin alone, he’s not going to be smirking in anyway.  
“Gavin, I have to make sure everything is okay.” Burnie repeats, the true message becoming clear to Gavin by the tone of Burnie’s voice.  
Ray rolls off of Gavin and gets up. “Yeah man, just go with him, it’s kind of weirding me out that he’s standing there and watching us. I’ll go see if Joel is spouting nonsense around the building, he had a few drinks as soon as we got here.”  
He gets up and makes his way to the rest of the building in hopes to find Joel.  
Gavin slowly gets up, brushing off any kind of dust or dirt from the floor from his shirt and arms. He slowly makes his way to Burnie who takes his hand out of his back pocket and puts it around Gavin’s shoulder, pressing a small kiss on the younger male’s large nose.  
“So what are we looking at exactly, Burnie?” Gavin asks, playing with Burnie’s fingers that are resting on his t-shirt covered shoulder.  
“I’ll show you.” Burnie replies, placing another kiss on Gavin’s lips.  
Gavin can only guess that something is up because Burnie normally isn’t this publicly affectionate, especially at something as large as RTX, a whole convention based around the company. Burnie is more of a behind closed doors lover, unless Gavin messed up and his punishment involves somewhere in public.  
That’s when it clicks for the Brit, they weren’t just looking at the set, Burnie had something completely else in mind.  
“Burnie, where are exactly going?” Gavin asks as they starts to walk off.  
“Did it click for you yet, Gavin?” Burnie asks, moving his arm from Gavin’s shoulders and moving his hand to the middle of his back, his touch ghost like against Gavin’s skin.  
Gavin looks to him and nods before looking forward as he walks, Burnie leading him past the door that leads to the stage where the panel is being held.  
“Is it, Gavin?” Burnie asks, his tone becoming hard.  
“Yes-” he pauses to look around to see anything that is around may hear him, “Sir.”  
Burnie brushes his face against gavin’s hair before purring “Good.”  
He then leads Gavin to the far end of the hall and to a storage closet, getting the door open and nudging for Gavin to get in first which he quickly complies, not wanting to make Burnie wait mostly because it’s almost time for the panel and he doesn’t want to make his punishment worse.  
Burnie enters soon after and turns on the light over head before closing the door behind him and propping up and fold up chair against it to ensure it’s kept shut.  
Gavin looks to Burnie meekly and apologizes “I’m sorry for the prank, Michael made me do it.” the name “Michael” coming out like ‘Micool’.  
Burnie takes long, quick steps farther into the closet which is starting to feel more like a room and when he gets up close with Gavin, he twists his hair in his fingers tightly.  
“What did I say about blaming others, Baby Bird.” Burnie asks, eyeing Gavin down, making the Brit feel even smaller.  
“Don’t blame others even if you took a small part in it.” Gavin says in a dull voice as he looks down to their sneaker clad feet.  
“Yes, I thought I taught you better. Remember that whole weekend we had where you and I spent the whole time in bed.” Burnie reminds the Brit.  
Gavin remembers, he remembers that he couldn’t go more than an hour without something in him, if it was Burnie’s cock or a vibrator.  
Burnie presses a kiss on Gavin’s lip, biting the younger man’s bottom lip as he moans. The older man’s hands wander Gavin’s body, feeling up the Brit’s skinny frame.  
When he pulls away Gavin’s eyes a slightly hooded as he asks “Why did you drag me here?”  
“Because like the weekend and you always had something in your ass, this weekend is going to be the same. I was thinking about starting your punishment before the start of your own panel.” Burnie explains.  
“What are you going to do?” Gavin asks, slightly afraid of the punishment.  
He could handle spankings or not being able to come all night but, whatever Burnie had up his sleeve was something that Gavin was never going to be prepared for.  
Burnie’s hand travels to Gavin’s ass before squeezing it and whispering in the Brit’s ear “Remember your favorite toy that we have?” Burnie asks and Gavin nods in agreement and Burnie adds “Well, I have it so bend over by the boxes.” pointing to the piled of boxes full of paper towels.  
Gavin looks to Burnie one last time before walking and bending over the boxes, surprised that the box could support him with it being full of people towels.  
“Pants off, Baby Bird.” Burnie points out, places a hand on Gavin’s back.  
“I can’t take them off if you’re holding me down to the bloody box.” Gavin points out, his tone coming out as harsh..  
Burnie slowly moves his hand to Gavin’s ass a take a few smacks at it which make Gavin moan. He backs up to let Gavin unbuckle his belt and undo his pants and take them off bit by bit because they’re skinny jeans.  
When they’re at his ankles alone with his boxer-briefs Burnie slowly kisses up Gavin’s back as he searches his front pocket for the packet of lube, hoping that it didn’t open in his pocket. He gets it in his grasp then moves away from Gavin’s back, getting the package open and prepping Gavin for the vibrator.  
The Brit knows exactly what the toy is, it’s a vibrator with a remote control. Burnie got it as a joke but, Gavin was eager to use it, now Burnie is going to use it on him while he goes on stage.  
Burnie pulls the device out his pocket, from the outline of his jeans it would look like a thick Sharpie which is necessary for RTX but, it wasn’t that at all.  
Burnie holds onto one of Gavin’s ass cheeks, spreading him out so he can get a better view of the younger male.  
“Relax, Baby Bird.” Burnie hushes before sliding the toy into the Brit.  
The sudden space being filled up inside of him makes him moan and rest his head against the box, biting his lip to control his moans.  
Once the toy is fully inside of Gavin, Burnie stands up straight and wipes his hand against his jeans to get any lube that’s left over on the fabric.  
Gavin slowly stands up and gets his boxers and jeans on before Burnie pulls out a little black remote with a dial in it.  
Gavin sees the remote and the smirk on Burnie’s face as he turns it on, causing dull vibrations from the toy which makes Gavin squeak.  
Through the door they hear that the Achievement Hunter Panel will start soon.  
Burnie looks to Gavin and says in a sickly sweet voice, drowned in cockiness “You better get going, the panel is going to start soon. Don’t want their golden boy to be late.”  
That was another name beside Baby Bird that Burnie used, he thinks that Gavin is Achievement Hunter’s golden boy even though Gavin always disagrees with him.  
“I hate you.” gavin grumbles but, quickly lets out a moan because Burnie turns the toy up.  
“Be careful with your words, Baby Bird.” Burnie warns in his warm honey voice. He leans over and smacks Gavin on the ass before whispering in his ear “Show time.”  
Gavin bites back a snide comment before he moves the chair that was being used as a lock for the door and exits out of the room soon after, Burnie following close behind.  
Once outside of the closet Burnie takes the remote out and quickly turns it half way up which makes Gavin shudder and stop dead in his tracks, he can see the muscles in the Brit’s back tightening. He turns around to face the CEO, showing that his face is red on colour, Burnie smirks and turns it back down to the low buzz it was at before, this was only a sneak peek of what Burnie was planning on doing.  
Gavin gives Burnie a dirty look before he walks off to the panel room, leaving behind Burnie who’s wearing a shit eating grin.  
Inside of the hall there are rows and rows of chairs all facing a stage where a giant table is, covering in black cloth and microphones on top of it.  
Burnie stands at the back, near the doors with the guardians and other staff. The panel starts and the Achievement Hunters walk on stage to a thunder of cheers and applause. Burnie can only smirk, in a room full of people eyeing his every move, it’s going to take everything to the Brit has to not expose himself.  
He can already see it breaking as Gavin walks on stage, with a fist clenched behind his back more noticeable to Burnie than the smile plastered on his face and the wave he’s giving to the audience.  
Gavin hopes that the hardness he’s starting to feel in his pants goes unnoticed by the audience and isn’t pressing against his skinny jeans, never more in his life has he regretted wearing skinny jeans to anything.  
They sit at their seats and Ray starts cracking some jokes, making everyone chuckle.  
Burnie licks his lips as he pulls out the remote, looking over to it as it rests in his hand near his pocket. He turns it up slowly to the next setting and then looks up to watch Gavin twitch before biting his lip in an attempt to gain some self control back.  
Questions are asked and Burnie leaves the vibratoer on the same setting throughout it, when they start playing their games Gavin becomes a bit too comfortable with the toy.  
Burnie turns it up quickly making the Brit jump a bit and making his character supposedly die which makes Michael yell “What the fuck, Gavin!”  
Gavin apologizes and looks away from his screen for a moment, to find Burnie in the room. He knows that his boss is in here, controlling the toy inside of him. He catches a glimpse of him in the back, and stares right at him as his character respawns with his teeth biting the inside of cheek.  
Burnie’s smirk grows into a grin, he’s always liked watching Gavin moan and fall to pieces underneath him but this brought a whole new feeling to him. having to watch Gavin hold himself together, pulling at threads so he doesn’t fall apart into the whiny, moaning mess that he can easily become. Burnie has seen happen on more than one occasion, each time with that exact toy or a toy like it but in a dildo form, and one of those times it was over webcam while Gavin was in Britain and was almost caught by Dan, who if he did see would’ve probably laughed at his ‘B’ for the rest of their lives.  
The rest of the panel Burnie inches the settings until it reaches half way and by that point Burnie can see the sweat on his face and the red soaking his cheeks, to everyone else it could be seen as being under the bright and hot lights of the stage but, to Burnie he sees the Brit starting to lose control.  
Towards the end of the panel with the Achievement Hunters playing their last round, Gavin being paired up with Geoff. Burnie turns the dial a little bit past halfway while they are playing and when it’s felt by Gavin he whines out “Da-” but quickly recovers with “Geoff!”  
Burnie could start laughing by that point but keeps it to himself.  
Ryan is the first to notice and asks “Did you almost call Geoff ‘Daddy’?”  
“Well, I am like a father to him.” Geoff shrugs “But, if you want to call me shit like that, just call me dad.”  
Gavin could die right there, with the buzzing inside of him and the fear that other could hear but, aren’t saying anything so they don't’ start some kind of shit. Now with an almost slip of the name that Gavin uses for Burnie when he’s horny.  
The rest chuckle, thinking that it was some sort of joke before going back to their normal jokes and occasionally poking fun at Gavin, at one point Geoff commenting “Hey Ray, are you going to call me Daddy? I’m pretty sure Michael won’t because Lindsay would probably throw me.”  
“No man, are you crazy? I keep that shit for Joel.” Ray chuckles in his response.  
gavin could only image Joel’s face when he catches wind of this joke, whether it be true or not.  
Everyone laughs, Gavin laughing along with the rest of them, the jokes turn towards Ray and away from Gavin making him relieved but, still red in the face.  
When the panel ends with a round of applause as they walk off stage, everyone enjoying themselves throughout it, the flashes of camera as some take pictures, Burnie slips out of the hall and towards the back hall where they will go to in order to wind down a bit before they have to go to their next panel or wait for a few more panels before they have to go up again once more.  
Gavin rushes past everyone with a mumbled excuse of using the washroom,he finds Burnie by the door to the green room, looking down at his phone as if he’s texting even though there is little to no reception. He notices Gavin coming up to him, red faced with his bottom lip between his teeth.  
“Hey, Gavin.” Burnie smiles, knowing fully well what kind of shit he just pulled.  
Gavin gets close and begs in a small voice “Please, fuck me. I hate you so much for making a bloody idiot out there but, I want you so much.” His voice small but, it holds lust and a tint of anger towards the CEO.  
Burnie look at the time on his phone before putting it away and leaning in for a kiss.  
Gavin makes a noise of relief, happy that he’s going to finally get some action after an embarrassing panel like that and starts to lean in as well with his lips puckered and ready to be pressed up against Burnie’s. Before he could reach the older man's lips Burnie says quietly “It’s time for the Red Vs Blue panel, I have to go. I’ll see you later, Baby Bird.” Then pulls away and moves away from the Brit.  
gavin could’ve screamed “Daddy” and begged him for something but, the others were approaching with their voice echoing off the walls. He doesn’t want to risk being found out and be embarrassed by possible remarks, he knows they mean it in good fun but, if he hears anyone call anyone else “Daddy” again he’ll probably curl up into a ball.  
Burnie leaves Gavin behind with clenched fists and the buzzing of the vibrator still in him because Burnie turns it up to add insult to injury. The vibrations making Gavin grow weaker and harder which each passing moment, he hopes nobody caught sight of his growing erection when he was getting on and leaving the stage.  
The CEO smirks as he keep walking, maybe he should do this more often if it means keeping the Brit on edge.  
Maybe this will teach Gavin no to fuck with his stuff and if he makes it throughout the rest of the day like this, he’ll be greatly rewarded in their hotel room long after the sun sets till the next day of events planned for this weekend.


End file.
